I'll Always Be Right Here
by Trin-rin
Summary: A story about Frog... spoilers for anyone who doesn't know about his past... I WILL have relationships in this story later... Yaoi, shounen-ai, yuri, or just normal? You decide! Please review, I'm having writer's block !Chapter Two Up!
1. Chapter 1

I'LL ALWAYS BE RIGHT HERE CHAPTER 1  
  
Frog walked to his little hut house after he had tea with the queen and king. He closed his eyes and tripped over a stone. He landed flat on his face. Angrily he lifted his face and saw two familiar boots infront of him.  
  
"Magus..." the amphibian muttered under his breath. Frog lifted himself off the ground and stared straight into the cold dark eyes that were infront of him.  
  
"May I ask why thou hast come?" Frog rudely spat.  
  
"Relax you repugnant creature, I have merely come to change you back to your former identity" the slightly annoyed man replied.  
  
Frog chocked on his own breath, he couldn't believe it! Was Magus being nice? No it couldn't be, this must be a trick! "Lies! Thou speak lie!" Frog shouted in anger.  
  
The last thing he saw was Magus come towards him and then... it all went black.  
  
Frog woke up, but he didn't know what was going on. He looked around... was that Cyrus!? It couldn't be! He was dead! Frog reached out a hand... it looked human! He was no longer a frog but... but a human! Cyrus smiled at him and turned to walk away. No! He mustn't leave! Frog ran after him, he raqn until he reached a clearing in the thick wood.  
  
Frog could see himself, when he was younger, back when he was known as Glenn... the kids ran around, beating on him, kicking dirt in his face, and laughing at him as he cried there... he heard a voice behind him and turned around, it was Cyrus again! Cyrus started to walk towards the kids and Frog reached out to grab his arm but found that his hand just slid through...  
  
Frog jolted upwards, bathed in cold sweat. He'd been having dreams of Cyrus a lot lately, and sometimes they scared him. He reached for the edge of the blanket... a human hand!? Magus! So he had changed him back.. hard to believe. He wondered why.  
  
Frog slowly walked to a lake to have a bath, he didn't feel so great after that strange dream. He slowly dipped one toe into the lake... it was cold! He backed away slightly but then walked in. The water was cold but it felt good on body. He leaned back and fell into the water. He let the water cool him down and float him. He came back up to breathe, the water sure felt good.  
  
Frog got out and walked slowly back to his hut, smile spread across his face. As he walked he suddenly shivered and got the feeling he was being watched, but urged onward, seeking the comfort of his bed. He lay down, still feeling that he was being watched. He continued to ignore it until he fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
The light of the morning shone down upon Frog's body. He could feel the heat being soaked in. Lifting his eyes slowly, he thought he saw Cyrus, but blinked and he was gone. How strange it was. Cyrus had been dead for so many years, and yet the memory of the courageous man that was once his friend would not fade.  
  
Frog slowly got up and slipped on some clothes. He climbed up his ladder and looked up at the trees. Here and there bits of sun shone through. Calmly and contently, Frog walked through the forest. Today was going to be a busy day.  
  
Frog needed to go to the shop at the nearby town to get some more food supplies. When he got there, a lady greeted him.  
  
"Hello sir," the lady started, "you must be new in town, me name is Mrs. Thompson!"  
  
Frog stopped... he was human again... back to his old identity... "Glenn..." he whispered slowly as he heard the name he had left behind so long ago.  
  
"Glenn you say? Well isn't that a nice name!" Mrs. Thompson cut through his thoughts.  
  
Glenn bought some food and headed back to his hut. He sat down and set the groceries on the floor. He slowly closed his eyes and memory came back to haunt him as he remembered his old name...  
  
His eyes shot open, he was getting that feeling again... the feeling that he was being watched. He looked around but there was no one there... he grabbed his sword and headed outside the hut.  
  
Glenn could hear someone in the bushes and he cut the bush where he had heard it from with his sword. A movement... he stood there with his eyes closed... then a voice...  
  
"Glenn" someone spoke his name from behind him. It was so familiar. Glenn slowly turned around to look face to face with... Cyrus!  
  
Glenn couldn't breathe, he choked on his words and they turned into nothing... it must be another dream! It had to be! Glenn covered his ears and shouted...  
  
"Go away! You're not real! Stop haunting my dreams! You're dead!" he shouted, still trying to convince himself. A hand touched his arm, trying to remove it from his ears. His hand felt so real... but it couldn't be.  
  
"Glenn..." he heard Cyrus say again. Glenn felt so dizzy, as he stood there, confused. No! No! He felt hot and confused, it was just his dream haunting him! Glenn couldn't take it anymore! He broke down. Tears that were waiting to fall finally fell as he fell to his knees.  
  
Glenn looked up with tearful eyes and saw the blurred vision of Cyrus staring right into his depths. He felt sick, like he had to throw up. He didn't want to move. He just stared at Cyrus and cried.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
**********Author's notes**********  
  
You probably noticed how I changed "Frog" to "Glenn" in the story, it's so you can get into the story better. Thanks for reading. I don't know how the story will develop, give me some ideas and I'll see what I can come up with. Review please? =) 


	2. Chapter 2

I'LL ALWAYS BE RIGHT HERE CHAPTER 2  
  
I fell asleep in the river of my tears. I have never had a more peaceful rest in my life. It was uninterrupted and satisfying.  
  
I woke up and looked around, I wondered what time it was and I was slightly confused. As my eyes drifted, they landed on CYRUS! And he was sitting in a chair nearby... I could not believe it... but it was real, he was right there, slumbering peacefully...  
  
Cyrus' armour was off, and he wore only loose clothing... I examined him, he looked so real... exactly the way he looked before he died. Blonde hair... about down to his cheeks... his hair radiates at any rays from the sun. Slightly muscular build... but not enough to make him unattractive.  
  
I had to find out if he was real. I slowly but cautiously strode towards him. I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through his hair... it was so soft, it was... real.  
  
Cyrus' eyelids slowly arose, and suddenly I became nervous and panicky. I looked around a little and wondered what I should do. So I just stood there, and stared into the icy blue eyes that stared back at me. My knees became weak and I tried to stay strong but found myself falling down. But before I hit the ground, Cyrus caught my arm and helped me back up.  
  
"Hey Glenn, are you feeling alright..?" he asked me sympathetically. He put his hand over my forehead, as to feel for a fever.  
  
"I am fine," I assured him, "I am just-just confused, what I mean is... hast thou been alive this whole time?"  
  
"Yes I have..." Cyrus replied, looking away as if to avoid the subject. There seemed to be hurt in his eyes... and I couldn't stand it. "Have a seat Glenn." He offered, and I obediently sat down.  
  
"It all began..." he started, "when I was struck by Magus' lightning magic...  
  
The blow was very strong and made me pass out, I was pretty beat up so I guess I appeared dead.  
  
I awakened a few days lat in Magus' dungeon, I was in much pain still from the fight. I slowly got up and walked over to the bars.  
  
'Hey, where am I?' I asked the guard. He looked back at me and left... I was very confused. But soon to end my confusion, appeared someone, who I did NOT want to see... Magus.  
  
'I see you are awake.' Magus said. I did not say anything, I did not know what to say, nor did I know what to do... I was ashamed. 'Feh' Magus snorted at me, 'Flea be a dear and take care of Cyrus for me.'  
  
Flea then came in gliding delicately, I have never seen any person so beautiful in my life... and it wasn't until later, that I found out that Flea was a man. Magus smirked at me mockingly and left.  
  
Flea then led me out of the dungeon and into a medical room.  
  
'What am I doing here?' I asked, still confused.  
  
'What do you think? I'm fixing you up under Sir Magus' order. He likes his playthings in good condition.' Flea informed me.  
  
I didn't understand what Flea meant, but I was not about to ask, Flea looked extremely annoyed. So I sat there as my wounds were tended to. I was also given different clothing to dress into. It wasn't very nice clothing, but it was more comfortable then my armour. After I was finished getting dressed, I was brought back to the dungeon. I soon fell asleep on the hard dungeon bed.  
  
I was awoken by Slash, who had for some reason, brought me some food. 'What are you-' I began before I was cut off.  
  
'Flea was supposed to bring it, but he didn't want to, so I was ordered to bring it to you, after all, Magus doesn't want to starve our honoured guest!' Slash chuckled.  
  
By now you should know this that this was my highest point of confusion. Suspecting the food was poisoned and thinking I had nothing to lose, I ate the food. To my surprise, the food contained sleeping powder.  
  
The next day I awoke to two voices screaming at each other, in an argument, to my surprise it was Flea and Magus.  
  
'I hate him! Why can you not just kill him!? That stupid whore shouldn't even be considered a knight!' Flea shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Magus only snickered, 'Oh don't worry Flea, I'll get bored of him eventually!'  
  
Flea snarled, 'I can't believe this! Yeah, I know you'll get bored of him... just like you got bored of me.'  
  
Magus grinned, 'Oh I see, you're jealous!' he let out an amused laugh.  
  
This made Flea's blood boil. 'Yeah! Well when you come crawling back to me, there'll be nothing that I'll provide for you!' Flea shouted with rage.  
  
I heard Flea stomp away and that is when I realized I was in chains, and I could barely move. Magus walked over and said, 'Oh, you're awake how good for me!'  
  
Magus licked his lips and stated, 'Oh I'm going to enjoy this, I'm going to enjoy this a lot.'  
  
A shiver ran through my body as I realized what was happening... Magus was going to rape me...  
  
When Magus was done with me, he questioned, 'You liked it, didn't you?'  
  
I did not respond. I just wished that all of it wasn't real.  
  
'Heh,' he snickered, 'Well you better like it bitch, because you'll be seeing more of me.'  
  
And he wasn't lying... I saw a lot more of him, A LOT more. A few days passed, and my life was horrible... until one night, I was awakened by Flea.  
  
'Come on, I'm getting you out of here.' Flea urged as he undid the chains around my body. I gave him a strange look. 'Don't get me wrong! I HATE you! I just don't like the idea of Magus having a new playmate, especially one like you!' Flea whispered before I could say a word.  
  
Flea snuck me outside the castle and wouldn't even let me say thank you.  
  
After that I lived alone, and isolated, just as you have, I couldn't return to my former life because of the amount of shame I was feeling.  
  
So I watched you hone your skills from afar, and I... Glenn, I'm so proud of you!" tears streamed from Cyrus' eyes as he finished, but he quickly wiped them away.  
  
"Thou hast been on a very hard journey," was all I could manage. "I shall get thou some herbal tea."  
  
"Thank you Glenn, that would be nice." Cyrus smiled.  
  
I got some tea when a thought struck me... "Cyrus, what about the incident with your grave and the masamune?"  
  
Cyrus chuckled, "That was me, but I was not a ghost and the grave is not correct, it was only erected because my body was not found and I did not show up, and I was assumed dead. I was trying to help you, because you thought I was at peace it gave you less doubt of mind and a boost to help you defeat Lavos."  
  
"Thank you Cyrus, for being thy friend." I had a smile on my face, bigger then any smile I have ever had. Cyrus is always there for me, he always has been.  
  
"You're not a marshmallow anymore Glenn." Cyrus teased and we both laughed. He sipped his tea and seemed to have an elegant glow about him.  
  
Later on we both fell into the arms of sleep as the herbal tea carried us there. I woke up in the morning and Cyrus was not in his bed, in fact he was nowhere to be seen. But soon he came through the door.  
  
"Cyrus, where hast thou been?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I got breakfast." He stated proudly as he set much delicious looking food on the table.  
  
Author's notes  
  
Well did you like it? I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I have a full time summer job and I'm having trouble keeping up... It took me three hours to write this because I was sitting in front of a very distracting TV and I have a very short attention span... anyways, if you review please answer some questions:  
  
How do you like the story so far? How can it be inproved? Do you like the third person view (chapter 1) and first person view (chapter 2) better? What do you think should happen next? Should there be relationships (Shounen-ai, yaoi, straight, yuri) in this story? If so with which characters? Now... do YOU have any questions for me (they will be answered in the second chapter)? 


End file.
